


Don't Let Me Be Lonely

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: It may be a race weekend but Seb is quite happy to have some fun after his press conference





	Don't Let Me Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Standing within the rest of the press she waits for Seb to arrive. She watches as she sees Britta herd him towards them, smiling as she realises he’s late again and Britta's obviously not impressed with him. He takes his place in front of them all and when he spots her he flashes her a quick smile. She pays attention making notes as he answers all the questions thrown at him. She knows him well enough to see that he’s in a playful mood. She also notices his eyes linger on her longer than the other journalists. It thrills her and she desperately tries not to get too aroused. When someone asks him about whether Ferrari can win she knows he is aiming his response at her, “I think we have the tools. We have the people, ultimately we need to do it.” To anyone else it sounds like a valid comment about racing but the way he is smirking at her giving her the look he knows drives her crazy it has become clear he wants something else.

When Britta calls the end of the press conference Seb hesitates for a second giving her the same smirk again before turning and leaving. He’s not even out of sight when she receives a text message from him, ‘My motorhome, tonight’. It surprises her, they’ve hooked up a few times before but never before a race. Seb was always adamant that his racing and her job came first. She doesnt even have time to reply when another message comes through ‘You look so hot today. You don’t know how much I wanted to take you right there’. She shivers in delight at his words, imagining how good it will feel to have him inside her again. Another message shakes her from her daydream, “Schatzi please don’t leave me alone with just my hand tonight. Join me”. She shakily replies her agreement, knowing that she’d never say no to him. He quickly sends another, “I can’t wait to make you come tonight”. If she wasn’t turned on before she is now and she sighs wondering how exactly she's going to get through work for the next few hours.

The rest of the day seemed to drag, eventually it was time for her to make her way to his motorhome. It seems like a long time since they last did this and her heart beats furiously in anticipation of being with him. After a quick glance round to make sure no-one is watching she opens the door and steps inside. She's greeted by Seb fresh out the shower, his tousled hair still damp and his shirt highlighting his muscles. He pulls her into his arms claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. She loses herself into his embrace and when he presses his tongue against her lips she parts them, giving him access to deepen the kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance against each other, fueling the desire between them.

She slides her hands down his stomach and pops open the button on his shorts. She reaches for his hardening cock, feeling him shudder against her as she wraps her hand around his length and strokes firmly. He moves his hips towards her touch groaning as she moves faster. Seb reaches for her shirt, quickly ripping it open. He doesn’t even bother trying to remove her bra he just pulls it down freeing her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth sucking hard. She moans loudly letting Seb know exactly how good he’s making her feel. He catches her nipple in his teeth and pulls causing her to scream in pleasure. He looks up at her smirking again before trailing a row of kisses across her chest before biting down on her other nipple. She can feel nothing but desire shoot throughout her, breathlessly moaning his name. He’s grinning that lopsided smile of his again when he asks her, “Bed?”

She practically launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she reclaims his lips. They somehow make it to the bed without knocking anything over, Seb has kicked his shorts off somewhere and is now working on pushing her skirt off and removing her knickers. They tug each other’s shirts off and finally Seb undoes her bra clasp and drags the straps down her arms leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. She's desperate for his touch so pushes him back onto the bed. He steadies himself, leaning on his arms gazing up at her, his hard cock standing tall invitingly. Seb reaches to pull her down but she stops him, “No my champion I want you exactly where you are.” She straddles him enjoying the feel of his muscular thighs beneath her. She grinds her wet aching centre against him leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss. She gazes into his eyes, as she wraps her hand back around his cock and lines it up at her entrance. She whispers huskily, “I want you inside me now.”

Grabbing at Seb's shoulders she lowers herself onto him. She sinks down slowly until he fills her completely. She enjoys the sound he makes as she does, a drawn out moan which sends a frisson of heat course throughout her. He tightens his grip on her hips, holding her in place. He gazes up at her, blue eyes sparkling with want and his breath now shallow. She experiments with a gentle roll of her hips, drawing another moan out of him. Impatiently he eases her up, leaving just the tip of his cock inside her before slamming her back down again. Seb flashes her that smirk again as he uses his superior strength to control her movement. He continues his punishing rhythm, the sound of her skin slapping against his echoing around the room. She feels like every part of her is on fire and when Seb leans forward and catches her lips in another bruising kiss, she threads her hands in his hair. She’s glad he’s grown his hair again and wraps his curls around her fingertips.

They’re still kissing frantically when Seb switches from slamming her down to holding her in place while deep inside her. He moves his hips slowly, grinding against her. When he brushes his hand down her hip and rubs at her clit, she shudders uncontrollably harshly pulling at his hair. The moan Seb gives when she does is almost pornographic and she can see pleasure spread across his face. She pull hard again and he cries out in German, words that she can tell are obscenities. “Do you like that Seb?” He shivers under her, his rhythm stuttering when she yanks again even harder than before. “Yes" he breathes out, “Scheisse. Don't stop. Bitte." She realises she has the upper hand now, something she rarely gets to enjoy over Seb so grabs the opportunity to tease him.

She runs her fingertips down the side of his face, tracing them across his stubble, yet another thing she’s glad Seb hasn’t shaved off. He’s still circling his hips against her and she can feel the throb of arousal spread deep inside. She moves her hands around to the back of his head. As she grabs another handful of his hair, she feels his breath hitch. She pairs pulling his head back with a thrust of her hips against his and revels in hearing him exclaim loudly, “Fuck!” She trails kisses down his jawline enjoying the feel of his beard against her lips. When she reaches his neck she sucks against his pulse point, hearing him moan more obscenities again. Pulling away she takes a second to appreciate the sight of Seb falling apart under her.

His thrusts are becoming more erratic and she can tell Seb isn’t far from coming. His face is flushed, tongue sticking out slightly and his eyes are shut. She rolls her hips against him trying to match his thrusts as she rides him harder, continuing to pull at his hair as she does. Feeling his hands snake behind her, Seb pulls her closer to him as his orgasm starts to take over. She feels his cock twitch as he stills inside her before releasing his load as he comes with a hoarse cry. As he leans back on the headboard she continue to ride him as he lays boneless beneath her. She feels the flames of her impending orgasm begin, fuelled even more when Seb opens his eyes giving her a filthy look of pure desire. As she starts to fall over the edge, Seb moves his hands towards her aching centre and rubs his finger over her clit whispering , “Come for me Schatzi.” It’s all she needs to reach her climax, surrendering to the type of intense orgasm that only Seb ever takes her to.

She collapses on top of him breathlessly and he wraps his arms around her back. Seb tenderly brushes her hair out of her face before kissing her on the top of her head. She regains her senses sitting up, the change in angle pushing Seb's cock deeper inside her. They both groan in pleasure and she can see his eyes darken with desire. She feels him start to harden and he involuntarily rolls his hips against her. “Seb,” she breathes out, “We shouldn’t. Your race.” He laughs lightly, “I just won’t need to go to the gym later. I’m sure we can have at least another hour together.” He flashes her another one of those grins as he kisses her. When their kisses become more heated Seb takes the opportunity to flip them over. Pressed into the mattress underneath him as his thrusts become harder, her last coherent thought before she surrenders herself entirely to Seb again is how much she was going to enjoy the next hour.


End file.
